About Dreams
by bookmaniac849
Summary: This is a story were Sakura was the one without family, she was adopted by civilians when she was 5 years old. Itachi didn t wipe out his clan and Naruto had Minato and Kushina with him. Team 7 was happy but it was very skilled, but Sakura soon will discover a forgotten past. Non-massacre. R&R
1. Prologue

**About Dreams**

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto desu~**

Blood. Blood and heart-breaking screams. Fire everywhere you looked, all the plants and houses, _persons_, burning.  
A little five-year-old girl was running through her Clan's compound, pretending not to see the corpses that were on her way. The girl had pink hair and her eyes were flickering between jade and light grey, she seemed to not notice that she was surrounded by a white chakra. As she entered to one of the burning houses she started calling for her parents.  
"Mommy, daddy, where are you?!".  
The little girl continued to call for her parents again and entering to all the rooms that were on the downstairs part of the house. Apparently deciding that her parents weren't there she climbed up the stairs and entered one of the rooms. There a little boy was crying and coughing, he had white hair and beautiful green eyes.  
"Kimi-nii! " The little girl called for the boy, at the same time kneeling by his side, upon further inspection it seemed as if the white chakra that surrounded the girl was protecting her from the flames and the smoke. The little boy started coughing up blood.  
"Sa-Saku..." He couldn't finish, he lied there, unmoving in the girl's arms, the little girl started crying, repeatedly calling for the boy, hoping that he would open his eyes, smile at her and tell her that everything was going to be fine and that he wouldn't live her side. Just like he always did when playing with her.

He didn't.

**Hey there! **

**So, this is the first chapter for "About Dreams", I really hope you like it.**

**Since this is just the prologue, the Next chapter will be longer; this one's just to catch your attention n.n**

**P.S My first language is not English, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know**


	2. Waking up

**Hey!  
New Chapter, not-so-long but I have little time, hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not owning Naruto**

I woke up drenched in sweat, almost screaming. It was raining outside and my window was slightly open. _What in the world was that? _I shook my head and looked at my clock, 8:00. Since academy starts at 9:00 I decided it was a good idea to take a bath. Feeling the cold water run through my body made me think about that drea-, nightmare. It was horrible, seeing that little girl all alone in the fire of her house; watching the little girl's brother die. But, that little girl looked so much like me, could it be? No this is silly, my parents are in this house and I don't have siblings.

**_Maybe you DID have a brother, and he got killed._**

_That isn't true and you know it inner._

_**But that could be, do you remember something, anything, from when you were a little girl? It could be possible.**_

_What are you saying, I'm not from that village, I have no brother or sister, and I'm just a genin._

_**Then what about the mark on your left arm? Hmmm?**_

And there it was; Inner's trump card. I took a quick glance at my arm, feeling the familiar, yet unwelcome pain it provides. Little symbols, too little to be able to read, were there, in an unnatural bright yellow color that I always covered with a white bandage. I sighed and decided to finish my conversation with inner while stepping out of the shower. I dressed in my usual attire- black, loose pants; fishnet shirt with another black, long-sleeved shirt above, and the signature ninja sandals.- I tied my long hair on a low ponytail and my headband hanging loosely in my neck. I was ready for my first day as genin.

I opened the door of my classroom only to be greeted by the annoying sounds of one of my best friend's fangirls. I sighed and took the seat the bunch of fangirls wanted, right between my two best friends, Naruto and Sasuke. I could feel the killing intent of practically all the girls in the classroom directed at me. Oh the joy, luckily I was saved by Iruka-sensei.

"Class settle down, first of all I'd like to congratulate you for graduating and becoming genin, now I'll be placing you into three-man-squads which will have a jounin as leader. Team seven Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Namikase Naruto."

I almost can't believe that I'm actually in a team with my two best friends, it's almost un-believable. I smile softly at the thought of us jumping around the trees in Konoha while escaping from the bad guys. With our skills, being a ninja team will be a piece of cake.

But the smile I had turns into a frown, since the seal in my arm decided to "nicely" remind me that the world is not pastel pink. It makes me think about my conversation earlier in the morning with inner, which is very quiet as of now, that dream really unnerves me, or more like the possibility of it not being a dream, but a past I long since forgot, in an unnamed village, with parents and a brother I don't remember having, in a house I don't remember living in.

I can't help but imagine that maybe living in that unnamed village, in that compound, would be better than living in Konoha, because even though I have friends in here, in the house I live in is hell. I can't help but think about all the times my father and mother have beaten me to a bloody pulp whenever I don't do certain things as they want me to do them, how many times mom has thrown an empty bottle of sake at me for not peppering the dinner correctly, or if I tripped and fell. I recall what happened two nights ago, when dad threw me around the basement for forgetting to do the dishes, my head hitting mercilessly against the cold wooden floor, my legs and arms covered in bruises and blood running down my forehead. Mom watching, while drinking a cup of tea in the sidelines.

I can feel the bandages that are in my arms and my legs, covered by my daily outfit, hiding from other people's eyes the bruises and scars.

But then I remember that mom and dad treat me like a princess sometimes, and it irks me to reach my house when the academy finishes, and not being able to tell if I'll be beaten, or treated like royalty. It's driving me crazy. So yeah, all in all, it'll be a good idea to live outside Konoha, even for a little bit. Or maybe not, because I'll be vulnerable in other place that wasn't my village.

**_But Saku, is Konoha really your village?, is it really the place that you were born into?_**

I was going to answer her when my musings were interrupted by someone shaking my arm.

As I turn my head I meet a pair of sky-blue eyes, and a pair of onyx ones. Both eyes full of concern, and deep inside, amusement. The eyes belonging to my two best friends.

"Hey Sak, are you 'kay? You spaced out and we're the only ones left in the classroom, even Iruka-sensei left, 'ttebayo!"

Oops, seems I went to the moon. So I nod and let myself be dragged by my goofy friend to the academy`s rooftop, Sasuke following close behind.

When we reached the rooftop, I immediately took out my bento box and started to eat what little I could cook in the morning. Naruto took out homemade ramen and Sasuke snatched some tomatoes from his backpack (even after all 6 years of knowing him and eating lunch together, I still can´t get how in the world does he keeps tomatoes alive in his backpack), and the three of us sat in a circle.

"Okaa-san asked me to tell you you're all invited to the Uchiha compound for dinner at the main house, it will take place at seven sharp, and it's not formal."

Naruto laughed good-naturedly and patted Sasuke's back.

"Tsk, after all this years of knowing each other and you're still as formal as ever Teme."

Sasuke just smirked, and continued to eat his tomato.

Meanwhile, on the Hokage office, Kakashi Hatake received a glance at his new genin team.

A civilian, the second heir to the Uchiha clan, and the Hokage's son; an interesting team indeed.

**Well, there you have it. I made this as long as possible, but I ran out of ideas…so, yeah**

**Remember my first language is not English, so if you see a mistake, do tell.**


	3. Past

**Hi!  
Ok. I know I'm late. I KNOW, but things came up, school's a bitch and I've decided I absolutely hate funerals. There.  
I've seriously been neglecting this story, but today I was reading through all my creations and thought "What the heck, I haven't updated since last year" quite literally, and since I had eaten chocolate, I laughed so hard my mom actually came to my room to see what was wrong with me.**

**Disclaimer: …mmm, nope…I'm ruffling through my papers and can't find one that states my ownership. Still looking for it tough…**

Kimimaro Kaguya loves his sister. Always had, always will.

The Kaguya Clan had loved its heirs and practically worshiped them.  
In the main family, people were normally very proficient in spiritual-related skills, and once in a while, would get a split personality that more often than not helped the person. It was very rare in those times though, and the person to get it was considered a type of prodigy by the Clan.  
His little sister was the one, but she also was the person that had to see her beloved Clan perish in flames, that fateful night.

Kimimaro always had been wary of Yagura since he was introduced to the man, but now he outright hated the Kage, not only did he exile and kill Kimimaro's own Clan, but he also slaughtered the other Clans; including Haku's.

He could still remember all the times the Kaguya siblings played with Haku, always showing off their bloodline limits and swimming on the lake near both compounds.  
He wondered if Sakura remembered all of their days –and nights- together, the Clan, Mom and Dad, and the day everything finished.  
A part of him wished she didn't. He wished for her to be happy and carefree, to forget her problems and her obligations.  
But the other part, the selfish part of him, wanted her to remember her brother, and who was her best friend.  
But if she remembered, he wondered what would she think of him and Haku, now that they worked with Zabuza. Kimimaro thought she would understand, knowing how it was Yagura that killed off the Clan, but he also knew that his little sister would disapprove of the only family she had left working for a missing-nin.  
He loved his sister anyways, but couldn't help but wonder where was she when he, Haku and Zabuza went near the place the Kaguya and Yuki compounds once were.

He felt a hand rest on his right shoulder, and turned around to discover Haku's form staring back at him, smiling sweetly. He returned the smile, though a small one, almost forced.  
Kimimaro couldn't remember the last time he smiled genuinely.  
No, he remembered.

_It was a cool day of March, one week before Sakura's birthday. The pinkette, her brother and Haku were passing the time in the lake near their compounds.  
Haku was making figures out of ice, Sakura's request; the pinkette laughing at the ice-made bunny running around her feet.  
Kimimaro himself was lying on the sand, near his little sister and their best friend. It was so peaceful and calm he didn't notice Haku sneaking past him._

_That is, until the tickling began._

_Kimimaro squirmed, trying not to laugh, but it proved to be difficult, mostly because he was a very ticklish person, but also because little Sakura had seen her nii-san laughing softly, trying to kick Haku and free himself. The pinkette smiled, an evil glint in her eyes, and proceeded to tackle her older brother, adding to the tickles and making Kimimaro laugh and beg for mercy, his eyes tearing up._

_What Sakura didn't notice was Haku's change of target, until she was in the receiving end of the boy's tickling. She couldn't help it, and started to laugh uncontrollably, squirming in her best friend's lap, trying to hit him with her little hands._

_She almost got him, but her brother had taken the time to get the Yuki in a friendly headlock to free his little sister, who immediately ran to her brother, squealing and giggling all the way.  
Kimimaro caught his sister and started spinning her around, yelling at Haku to catch her. The brunette did, and it quickly turned into a game of "catch Sakura", the little girl screaming in delight._

_After their little game, the three children ended up sprawled on the sand, laughing uncontrollably, gasping for breath once in a while. Their white clothes completely drenched and their hair full of sand._

"Kimimaro, we should go, Zabuza-sama is waiting for us."  
The Kaguya nodded, and stood up, glancing one last time to the lake, before quickly turning around and jumping to the nearest tree, Haku by his side.

Their sensei was late.  
Not just late, but _late_.

And Sakura was _tired_, so she took a quick nap on one of the desks, completely tuning out her teammate's bickering.

_It was a cool day, in what looked to be a lake in Kiri. She was dressed I a white, simple kimono, fancy none the less. Near her there were two boys: a very effeminate brunette and the same white-haired boy she saw on her last dream._

_The brunette was – surprisingly for Sakura- making ice figurines. One of them being a bunny that ran circling her legs.  
Sakura felt calm around the boys, happy even, and her body relaxed in the dream, not that she wanted to in front of two strangers, but she could do little about it. From the corner of her eye, she noticed the brunette sneaking past the other boy, and starts to tickle him.  
The white-headed boy squirmed, and begged between laughs for "Haku" to stop tickling him, while trying to hit the newly named brunette._

_Her dream-self smiled evilly, before standing up and tackling the white-haired boy, adding to the tickles.  
That was, before getting tickled herself, by no other than the Haku boy. She could hear herself squealing and laughing in delight, trying to punch her captor with her little hands. Haku suddenly found himself victim of a friendly headlock, courtesy of the white-haired boy.  
She took the offered opening and stood up from her former captor's lap, running and squealing her way into the other boy, faintly hearing Haku's protest "C'mon Kimimaro, let me go!" , the brunette had a soft and gentle voice, much like Hinata's._

_She felt herself being lifted up. The Kimimaro boy spinning her around.  
She heard herself squealing in delight "Nii-chan, don' stop!"  
So, apparently, the boy was her brother? She found no time for musings, as she felt herself flying and ending up on Haku's arms, thus beginning a game of "Catch Sakura"._

Sakura got rudely awoken by Naruto's laughter.

When she lifted her head, not only was Naruto rolling on the floor, but Sasuke also was snickering quietly. On the other hand, a man with gravity-defying gray hair, a mask covering almost all his face but his eyes, and who sported the standard jounin uniform, looked back at her.

The pinkette raised an eyebrow slightly, questioning the man silently; though the pinkette was almost a one-hundred-percent sure he was their new jounin sensei.

When both boys' laughter died, the man cleared his throat, and spoke in an almost lazy manner  
"Well, I'm your new sensei, meet me at the rooftop in five minutes." And he _poofed _away, leaving behind the three genin.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't waste time, and immediately ran to the door, leaving the pinkette behind.  
She didn't mind though, she had a lot of things to think about, and she wanted to do it alone.

That dream had been far-too real for her liking.

In her head, Inner sighed quietly, and put a metaphorical hand over Sakura's shoulder, in the universal sign for 'I'm here for you.'

**Hi! So, there you have it: the longest chapter of About Dreams as of now, mainly because I was inspired, and also because I owe you a "long" chapter (I find myself unable to do long chapters without starting to write Mary Sues as if my life depended on it.)**

**Also, I decided to stop writing dialogues in bold, since the quotes are enough and it frankly makes the story look less… good? I can't think of an adjective at the moment.**

**Anyways, as I stated above, it has been a hard year for me, specially school (I'm the type of person who cries because her teammates do not work and the activities get cancelled) so, yeah…also I **_**hate **_**funerals, but maybe it's just because I've been to too many in three months (I personally think that seven are a lot for three months thankyouverymuch).  
1,211 words without counting the AN's, I hope it was enough.**

**I'll probably be updating one of my other stories by Wednesday, if I don't have much homework (or if my teammates decide to actually work for once, seriously, I'm seriously thinking of speaking to the English coordinator, else I become insane TT-TT)**

**Please remember I'm Mexican, and that there probably will be some mistakes (not big ones, I hope), if you see one, please tell me so that I can fix it.**

**Thanks for all the favorites, alerts and reviews, they make my day.**

**See you!**


	4. Secrets

**About Dreams**

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

**Hey there! I know I should be updating my other stories, but this one's been nagging me for a while, so I'm just gonna write the next chapter.**

**I hope you like this chapter, and you know the drill, if you want me to write a specific scene in the next couple of chapters, you just have to PM me or leave a review**

**Disclaimer: Nuh-uh, still don't own Naruto **

_You know something.  
__**I know a lot of things Sak, one of them being that our teammates are in the rooftop, probably wondering why we aren't there.  
**_Sakura sighed, and started walking; biting on her lower lip.  
_You know what I'm talking about. Are those dreams really dreams?  
__**They are, though not completely.  
**_The pinkette stopped walking altogether.  
_So it's true. Then, why am I here? How did I get the mark on my arm? Inner, just what's going on?  
_Her Inner sighed softly in her head  
_**I knew you would ask all this one day, and I promise to explain. Tonight. Now, you have to meet with your teammates, go to dinner with the Uchihas and pray you don't end up a bloody pulp by nightfall. Everything will be fine.  
**__If you say so…_

"Sakura-chan! Where were you? We were just 'bout to go lookin' for ya! 'ttebayo!"  
Sakura scratched the back of her head sheepishly  
"Uh yeah, sorry about that. I had to go to the bathroom."  
_**Good one Saki!  
**_"O-kay. I don't wanna hear it."  
The pinkette laughed and took a seat in the middle of her friends.  
"Well, now that we're all here, how about we get to know each other a little better, hmm? You first Naruto."  
"Yosh! My name is Namikase Naruto; I like my mom's homemade ramen, going out with Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan, and ramen. I dislike when mom's mad at me, and the three minutes I have to wait for ramen to be ready. My dream is to become Hokage, a better one than my dad is; hobbies? Pranks I guess." Typical Naruto.  
"My name is Uchiha Sasuke; I like training with my brother, mom's cooking and spending time with the dobe and pinky. I dislike not being better than my aniki and the clan elders. My dream is to win against aniki on a fair fight, and my hobbies are training and reading."  
Sakura wasn't surprised at their introduction. She _did_ know them since she was seven-years-old.

Her new sensei looked at her expectantly, and the pinkette reminded herself it was her turn to introduce herself  
"Oh, sorry. Name's Haruno Sakura, I like dango, ice and cold weather, also spending time with these two idiots… by the way Sasuke, you know I hate it when you call me pinky. My dislikes are being confused, not being alone in my house and when people hide the truth. My hobbies are reading, training and going out with the idiots. My dream… I never really thought about it."

**_**I had to stop for like an hour in here because when I was feeding my dog, I got attacked by an army of red ants. Hundreds of them, and they got my hands; you don't have an idea of how much my fingers hurt right now. They're swollen and red and stiff and they hurt TT-TT, but here I am, still . You just had to be there for this one.****_

"Now that that's done… Tomorrow, we'll have our first mission, just the four of us. It's a survival exercise. Training Ground 7, five o'clock a.m., don't be late, and don't eat breakfast. I don't want any of you to throw up."  
That said, he _poofed _away.

Sasuke stood up "Well, we better get going. Okaa-san said to be there early. You know the way."  
Naruto nodded, and stood up as well, I followed suit  
"Umm, could we pass by my house? You know, to tell my parents..." They frowned, but still nodded. We all made our way to the civilian district, all the way to our huge house. No surprise there, my father was part of the civilian council, and everyone listened to him and my mother.  
It's not surprising that I hate politics.

Whe we reached the house, I opened the door slowly. "Ta-tadaima!"  
"We're in the kitchen sweetheart!" answered her mother.  
Sakura made her way to the kitchen, where she saw her father cutting vegetables and her mother making noodles.  
"Okaa-san, otou-san… I-I've been invited to dinner with the Uchihas. I-I hope you don't mind." She said, as quickly as possible, though she still stuttered a little. Her father answered after some time.  
"It's fine darling, just make sure to be polite and don't come home too late. Understood?"  
Sakura quickly stammered an answer before speeding out of the house at her teammates, who immediately speeded towards the "Teme's" compound.

"Tadaima!" Sasuke announced, taking off his shoes and entering the Main House, his teammates following suit into the building.  
"Okaeri. The food is on the table; your father will be here soon. Hello Sakura, Naruto, please make yourselves at home."  
"Hai" they chorused, but went to the compound's private training grounds, were Itachi and Shisui were currently sparring. Fire jutsus flew everywhere; metal clashed with metal; debris flew around the jounin ninja.  
Shisui saw the new genin approaching and quickly signaled to his training partner, who in turn readied himself for his little brother's quick hug.  
"Okaeri otouto; Sakura, Naruto. Are you staying for dinner?" as if the prodigy didn't know his mother had invited them for dinner, Sakura decided to ignore him in favor of greeting the other, more fun Uchiha, the one who was glad to see her  
"Hello hello my dearest cherry blossom! Have you had any problems with the two airheads over there? Do not despair! Shisui, your angel, is here to save you!" He said, while scooping the pinkette up and spinning her around quickly, leaving her on the floor just as quick. The other three males oblivious to their whole exchange.

Suddenly, they heard Mikoto's voice calling them for dinner. The five shinobi quickly left the training grounds in favor of the delicious food they had seen wen entering the house.  
At the table, sat Fugaku and Mikoto, both of them waiting for the younger ninja to sit themselves at the table.  
"Itadakimasu!"

"So Naruto-kun, are you excited to finally be a shinobi?" Mikoto asked the blonde ninja, who immediately gulped down what he was eating to answer her question  
"Of course I am! It's the first step to become Hokage!"  
The Uchicha matriarch laughed and directed her attention to Sakura, who was calmly sipping her tea.  
"Oh Sakura, how about you? Did your parents give you anything for your graduation?" Sakura flinched slightly, almost imperceptibly  
"Well, they aren't really happy with my career choice, so I didn't really get anything. In fact, it's getting a little late and I have curfew. Thank you for the food Uchiha-sama."

And she ran.

**There you have it! Fourth chapter.  
I'm kind of disappointed, no reviews for last chapter** **, so I hope you tell me if you liked it, hated it…whatever you felt towards it. Also, did you notice I joined a couple of chapters? I edited them and it got longer. Made me happy**

**I'll try to update soon**

**See you!**


	5. Family

**Hello people! A bit late isn't it? I hope you enjoy the chapter, it's a little short… 1006 words, I did my best.**

**Disclaimer: Haven't been able to get Kishimoto to give me the ownership…**

_**You're an idiot**_

_And, you're a liar, so shut it Inner. You've still got to tell me the truth._

She sighed in my head

_**Very well, you just have to fall asleep.**_

I entered the house. Everything was quiet, and smelled like sex and sake. I scrunched up my nose. This was a normal occurrence, but I hated it.

Making my way to my bedroom, I saw the door open, and the light on. Laughter erupted, and a bottle hit the ground. My feet stepped on the wooden floor; it creaked ever so slightly.

I could practically _feel _my mother's smile.

"Darling! You're here early. How did everything go with the Uchihas?" Her slender frame showed up on the door frame. She was pale, and holding a bottle of sake on her left hand. Her knees were shaking, and I instantly knew she had taken some sort of drug. I had to be careful.

"Uh, it went well mother. Nothing to report."

_**You just got yourself killed, let me take over.**_

_No way, you'd probably get me on deeper shit._

"Who do you think you're fooling darling? That's not the way you answer your mother, now is it? I'm afraid I'll need to teach you a lesson on how to respect your elders. Come to the basement dear, I'll be waiting." She turned, and went downstairs, all the way to the basement. I was petrified. I had training tomorrow, but there was nothing I could really do, I would just have to endure it and hope they have enough common sense so as not to damage my body until I can't stand…

"Who the hell do you think you are squirt. We're coming to the basement you excuse of a ninja." My father slurred behind me. Just after that, me picked me up roughly, and descended the stairs.

Mom was waiting for us.

_**Well, that went absolutely amazing!**_

_Thanks for the sarcasm. Where are we?_

_**In your mindscape of course.**_

_Why are we in here?_

_**You wanted the truth didn't you? When we finish, you'll remember everything.**_

_**You aren't from Konoha. You Clan's name is Kaguya. A powerful clan from Kirigakure. You have a brother, his name is Kimimaro; and you have a best friend/fiancé, his name is Haku, and he's from the Yuki clan. You were betrothed after your birth. **_

_**The Kage in that time was Yagura, and his reign made Kiri be known as the "Bloody Mist", since he prosecuted blood-line limits. Both the Yuki and Kaguya clan have a kekkei genkai; Haku, Kimimaro and you are the only ones left of them.**_

_**You have to understand that both Clans loved you three, though the elders… They were a different story. The Yuki's head was Haku's father, and he was terrified of bloodlines, so you three always had to hide your true powers from his family. **_

_**The Kaguya Clan elders were a little bit more than that, they feared yours and Kimimaro's powers, because you were too advanced for your age, and they had always loved to control the Clan's decisions. You were a bump in the road for them, a nuisance. They always tried to get rid of you. They almost managed.**_

_**Saks, they were the ones to tell Yagura of your kekkei genkai**_

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!, you're early! Is sensei here yet? He was so late yesterday ttebayo!"

"Hn, ohayo."

The pinkette looked up at her teammates, they stiffened almost imperceptibly. Sakura´s eyes had bags under them, she looked pale-er than most days, and if you looked closely, some bruises marred her skin, showed by her off-the-shoulder black shirt. Her usual bandage on her left bicep. They always wondered what was the bandage for, but she always changed the topic, so they had left it at that.

"What happened Sakura-chan? Do you need to go to the hospital? Do I tell my dad? What do we do?" Sakura cracked a smile at her goofy teammate who was freaking out over nothing. Sasuke sighed, before bumping Naruto in the head and ordering him to shut up. The pinkette smiled at him and motioned her teammates to seat and take one of the ration bars she had grabbed in the morning. He took one gratefully before taking his place besides her.

"What happened?"

Naruto kept shouting around.

"Nothing to worry about, just a few bruises…"

"I'm not dumb Sakura; first you fled from my house yesterday night, and now this. Just what's going on?"

"I wish I knew that Sasuke. I know it's not okay, but you'll have to wait for an answer. For now, we should start training."

And train they did.

"Well, sorry I'm late, but I saw a lost turtle and decided to train with it for a bit before giving it back to its owner. Now, I'll explain the exercise. In my hand I've got two bells, your task is to take them from me. The one who gets no bell before noon will go back to the academy; you can use your weapons, jutsus and the like. Any questions?"

The three friends looked at each other before nodding and sitting back on the grass. Kakashi looked confusedly at them. Naruto spoke for them.

"We ain't doin' it sensei. No leaving each other behind, that's our rule. Sorry, we're not in for this test."

Kakashi's eye widened, before he leaned a little bit into their direction.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I can just send you back to the academy. It'll be so easy."

"Hn. We're a team."

The scarecrow smiled beneath his mask

"And what does the female of this group has to say?"

Sakura recalled Haku's words from when they were children, once the elders took Kimimaro away for a week. She had been sad and had thought her brother was leaving her.

"Someone I knew once told me, that it would be stupid to leave your loved ones behind, since they were the only ones that really were important. I'm not leaving these two idiots to go back to the Academy; we're genin, not missing-nin." She replied slowly.

"Well then, all of you…

Pass."

**Well…that took forever to be ready. I blame exams, and my not-so-healthy obsession with movies. I hope I can update my other stories soon, since exams are over (for now). It's my last Bimester on school, so it may be difficult, but I'll do my best. Thanks to everyone (who am I kidding, only one person did) who reviewed, made me really happy.**

**I'll update as soon as I can, so stay tuned!**


End file.
